


飘荡/Floating

by blueberry_forest



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: I'm writing bullshit sorry, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_forest/pseuds/blueberry_forest
Summary: 吸气，呼气，他在宇宙里呼唤他的名字。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 6





	飘荡/Floating

**Author's Note:**

> *极速短打500字梦境记录  
> *eddy视角 基调偏be 不过be or he还是取决于对结尾的理解哈哈哈:D  
> *第一次写同人 为自己的文笔和脑洞感到羞愧不安 请多指教！  
> *ooc到自己觉得有如换头文学  
> *可能在科学方面有些sacrilegious  
> *如果有一个bgm那会是 ▷一点点-林宥嘉

陈韦丞在宇宙里飘荡。

他现在只觉得眩晕，夹带一点点的后悔——若是知道要这样飘着，飞行器解体的那一瞬，他会紧握着杨博尧的手。

他当然没有。

在对死亡的各种幻想中，陈韦丞最害怕的一直是窒息而死。窒息让死亡变成了一个延长的过程。在刀落、枪响或是突发病去世时不会来得及思考的问题，都被逐渐缺少氧气的过程赋予了充分的时间。而现在他在宇宙里飘荡，远离了回忆的一切实体形式，却还要在回忆里翻腾。

杨博尧，杨博尧。

陈韦丞发现自己在流泪。失重空间里泪水不会落下，就堆积在他眼前持续模糊视野。他只是觉得悲哀：非正常死亡已然是不幸了，然而除了此刻的情形之外，他想不出任意一种非正常死亡的情形，会让他们不在彼此身边阖眼。

供氧系统的警报响了，让孤独多了一层恐惧的意味。

他想自己死后会怎样存活在这宇宙中。他的脑袋现在已经混沌如宇宙初始，不能推断自己的肉体会不会被解构，会不会被其他飞行器遇见，如果死后三天被宇宙垃圾刺穿还会不会流血。杨博尧现在在往宇宙的另一个方向飞，会不会有某种神奇的力量，让他们的躯体在死后短暂交会于无尽黑暗中。

吸气，呼气，吸气。

寂静的宇宙嘹亮地回响着协奏曲。他感觉自己的呼吸在其中异样的喧哗。

前段日子他自己买了个戒指，然后昧着良心戴在食指上。戒指的内侧刻了一个四分音符还刻上了brett的名字——这件事情他从没有告诉过他，但他不知道对方是否知道。就像他很偶然地发现杨博尧在airpods的盒子上刻的是他俩名字的缩写，却被杨用欲盖弥彰的纯色胶带贴了起来，新买的手机密码是他的生日，但杨博尧从来没有告诉过他。现在这个隐秘的戒指成了他的唯一感知。陈韦丞感觉到戒指所在的地方脉搏异常的用力，仿佛他在用心跳呼唤他的名字。

杨博尧，杨博尧。

吸气，呼气。最后一次吸气，他睁大眼睛。

end.


End file.
